This invention relates to an animal gambrel for hanging an animal carcass, including a whole or half carcass.
Animal gambrel devices are widely used for hanging of the carcass of a slaughtered animal, and particularly by hunters for hanging of a slaughtered game animal for supporting of the carcass. In the hunting of deer and the like, after killing of the deer it is generally opened to remove the various innards. The animal is then transported to a hunting lodge or camp and supported in a hanging position for draining, aging and other cleaning of the body of the animal. It will also be used as a support while skinning an animal and the like.
Conventionally, in a game support structure, the gambrel consists of a rigid crossbar with impaling and supporting hook members secured to the opposite ends of the rigid member. A flexible support structure, generally in the form of an inverted V-shaped configuration, is coupled to the hook members with a common connected located centrally of the flexible member. Thus, a hoist-like line in the form of a strap, chain and the like is provided for supporting of the gambrel with the animal attached to the end hooks on a suitable raised vertical support such as the limb of a tree or other supporting device.
The gambrel device, particularly for hunters, should also be folded into a compact assembly with relative ease of assembly and disassembly. The gambrel device, which is convenient for storage and transportation as well as use, is of a significant consideration to game hunters and the like.
Various adjustable animal gambrels have been disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,555, which issued Mar. 20, 1990, discloses an adjustable gambrel with a special spreader bar in the form of a telescopic member with multiple hole and pin couplings as well as a special hook structure having a lug secured within an end opening in the rigid spreader which establishes and maintains a particular hook orientation. The hook members having a straight shank is rotatably mounted in end bearings in the opposite ends of the spreader bar. U.S. Pat. No. 902,655 which issued Nov. 3, 1908, discloses a gambrel with an adjustable spreader bar member and hook members. Other patents of interest are cited in such prior art and set forth in the Information Disclosure Statement filed in this application and disclose other forms of gambrel devices.
The prior art generally includes relatively special complex mechanisms and/or very special formed and provided components. All the special and complex constructions contribute to the cost of the unit. Further, a particular problem, which is presented by the prior art, is the supporting of one half of an animal as well as a complete animal with a single designed gambrel.
The gambrel device can, of course, be used at home, on a farm, and in other environments where a hoise might be needed to vertically support a load structure, with a spreader.
There is a need, therefore, for an adjustable, rugged gambrel apparatus which can be separated for compact storage and transportation as well as readily assembled for use, either by a hunter or other user.
A gambrel is necessarily rated to support a particular load and is desirable provided with simplified units for raising of the load into the hanging positions.